


Freewheeling Bisexual

by DarkEchoes



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, M/M, Malec, Other, algnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4509972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkEchoes/pseuds/DarkEchoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to Malec week (day 6)</p><p>Alec wakes up to discover he is a female. He yells at Magnus. Weather or not Magnus did it, they have make-up sex.<br/>Obviously smut will happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freewheeling Bisexual

**Author's Note:**

> I will notify when the smut begins but just a warning, it will probably take up half the story, if not more than that.

Alec rolled onto his side, groaning softly. He squinted his eyes open and stared at the wall. "Magnus?" He looked over his shoulder and sighed, then froze. He lifted his hand and touched his throat, feeling for the bump that normally moved with his voice. "Wh..." He looked down at his chest and stared, touching the small bumps cautiously. He shut his eyes and sighed, pushing himself off the bed. He wobbled as he tried to find his center of balance.  _God, how does Izzy stand? She even wears heel's!_ He thought, shaking his head as he stormed down the hallway.   
"Hello, darling." Magnus greeted without even glancing up from Chairman Meow.  
"Magnus, what have you done to me?" Alec shrieked. Chairman Meow hissed, ran from the room, and Magnus looked up. "What did you do to me?" Alec growled and Magnus stood up, holding his hands up in defense.  
"Alexander, I had nothing to do with this. Though I can't get at mad at the person who did..." Alec slapped Magnus and groaned, falling onto the couch. "I'm sorry." Magnus sat down beside him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Look on the bright side, at least you weren't turned into a girl on her period." Alec sighed, the corners of his mouth twitching up.   
"I guess..."  
"And you have all of these luxurious locks." Magnus purred, softly tugging his long black hair. Alec gigged, squirming away from him. "So... What are you going to do?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well you have a different body... Are you going to do anything to... Take advantage?" Magnus trailed his lips down Alec's smooth neck.  
"First, I'm going to call Izzy and say how amazing she is for being able to use high heels. I'm definitely going to stay in bed all day, though..." Alec pecked Magnus's lips and stumbled back to their room, flopping onto the bed. He pulled out his phone and dialed Izzy's number, sighing as she answered. "Izzy, you would not believe what I woke up to."

                                                                                                              _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Hmmmm? Magnus... What are you doing?" Alec groaned as Magnus laid down on Alec. Magnus hummed softly, kissing Alec's stomach.   
"I wanted to apologize for earlier... When I was, quote unquote, "insensitive"." Alec sighed propping himself up on his elbows.   
"You don't need to apologize. I was just.... Scared, I guess. It's weird." Magnus nodded, resting his chin on Alec's chest.  
"I bet it is." Magnus murmured, gently brushing a clump of hair out of Alec's face. "You're just going to lie in bed all day?" Alec sighed, shifting his leg so it rose between Magnus's.  
"Yeah, that sounds about right. All day."  
"All night?" Magnus asked and Alec stared at him, his eyes almost completely black and his lips parted. Magnus grinned slightly, then sighed and sat up. "If you need me I'll be in the shower." He kissed Alec's nose then left the room.

                                                                                                               _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

 Alec waited a few minutes before getting up and slipping down the hall into the bathroom. He sighed as the warm steam rolled over his body and he staggered forward. The water stopped suddenly and Magnus poked his head out the door. He grinned and shut the door and the water started again.   
"Feel free to join." Magnus cooed and Alec make a choking sound. Magnus sighed and snapped his fingers, poofing Alec's clothes away. Alec squealed and Magnus stuck his hand out, grabbing Alec and pulling him into the shower.   
"Are you okay?" Magnus asked, stroking Alec's long hair. Alec nodded, standing awkwardly.   
"Yes, I just... Wasn't expecting you to do that and..." Alec stared at himself, looking slightly dazed.   
"Alexander, you look beautiful." Alec shot him a glance. "I mean... You look amazing as a woman but... I like you in you're male form?" Alec stared at Magnus, looking very put-off and confused.   
"What are you... Aren't you...?"  
"Alec, I consider myself a freewheeling bisexual." Alec looked horrified but also very amused.  
"Please never say that again." Magnus chuckled, wrapping his hand around the back of Alec's neck. Alec flushed, turning his face toward Magnus's arm. "Magnus..." Alec bit his lip and stared at Magnus with huge eyes. Magnus frowned.  
"Do you not want to? I mean, if you aren't comfortable we don't have to." Magnus assured and Alec sighed, kissing Magnus's wrist. Magnus smiled and turned the water off, lifting Alec and wrapping his legs around his waist. (((Smut coming up)))   
Magnus carried Alec to their room and laid him on the bed, kissing him roughly. Alec moaned and rolled his hips against Magnus's, sighing sadly.   
"What's wrong?"  
"I don't... I don't know what to do. I..." Magnus pecked Alec's lips and sat back on his legs.   
"You don't have to do anything, Alec. Just lie still and relax." Alec nodded, chewing his lip curiously as Magnus moved lower. Magnus grinned mischievously and Alec's eyes widened.  
"Magnus, please-" Alec cut off with a loud moan as Magnus ran his tongue along the rim of Alec's vagina. Magnus stared into Alec's eyes, watching as he bit down on his lip. Magnus pushed his tongue into Alec. "M-Magnus!" Alec gasped, twisting his fingers into Magnus's hair. Magnus grinned, watching Alec as he pulled his head back, then moved up. He flicked his tongue over the small bump and Alec moaned, bucking his hips. Magnus chuckled softly, scraping his teeth along it and watching Alec squirm. Magnus sat up, replacing his mouth with his hands, slipping a finger inside.   
"Fine like this or do you want to do it how we usually do?" Alec gasped, his face deep red.  
"T-This. I-I want to tr-y!" Alec squealed as Magnus pinched his clitoris. Magnus nodded, kissing Alec's collar bone and moving down to his breasts. He nibbled on his nipple, sticking another finger into him. Alec took a shaky breath in, biting his thumb.  
"Ready?" Alec nodded and Magnus slipped his fingers out, licking the clear fluid off. Alec moaned softly and Magnus smiled, kissing Alec. "God, I love you." Alec let out a shuddered breath and Magnus nodded, pushing his member inside Alec. Alec squeaked, his nails digging into Magnus's back. "You okay?"  
"Yes." Alec breathed, burying his flushed face in Magnus's shoulder. "Go." Magnus grunted in response and moved his hips slowly, speeding up when Alec nibbled on his ear lobe. Magnus shifted his weight onto one hand, using the other to rub Alec's clit. Alec exhaled sharply, beginning to chew and suck on Magnus's neck.   
"You close?" Magnus asked and Alec made a soft sound, clenching around Magnus. Magnus spilled into Alec at the same time Alec came. Magnus collapsed next to Alec who snuggled against his chest, humming softly.   
"Wait." Alec sat up suddenly, wincing slightly. "Since I'm a girl, does that mean I can get pregnant?" Alec asked, looking absolutely mortified.   
"No, I don't think so." Alec nodded and lied down again, sitting up again a moment later.  
"How do you know?"  
"Oh, well you know earlier? Yeah, I lied." Alec glared at Magnus, turning away from him. "I'm sorry. I thought it would be fun."  
"You should have asked..." Alec growled and Magnus forced back a grin.  
"Does that mean you liked it?" Alec nodded, blushing slightly. "Could we do it again?" Alec's whole body turned red and his heart pounded out of his chest.  
"I-I-I uh... I mean.. We..." Magnus rested his hand on Alec's waist. "Yes." Magnus kissed Alec's neck.  
"Want to turn back?" Alec nodded and Magnus snapped his fingers. Alec sighed in relief, turning back to face Magnus.   
"Thank you... I love you."  
"I love you too."


End file.
